


Бронежилет

by Kimatoy



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy





	Бронежилет

Она опять ушла. Погладила Хезер по голове, быстро поцеловала в щеку, бросила вскользь: "Будь умницей, мой верный безумный зверек, я вернусь через несколько суток". И, напевая какой-то легкомысленный мотивчик, вышла из квартиры.   
Хезер долго стояла у дверей, прислушиваясь: подъезжающий лифт, щелчок предохранителя Desert Eagle, тихое потрескивание нитей накаливания в лампочке, освещающей холл. Когда двери лифта наконец закрылись за Ней, Хезер вернулась в гостиную. Посмотрела на запасы в холодильнике: пять пакетов с кровью, пачка сока, десяток яиц. Вполне можно не спешить в магазин.   
Квартира в "Скайлайн" нравилась Хезер гораздо больше, чем тот клоповник в Санта-Монике, где ей пришлось прожить несколько дней. Большая гостиная, самый настоящий плоский телевизор, отдельная гардеробная при спальне, две ванны… Вот только расположенный под лестницей огромный люк в вентиляционную шахту портил картину. Как-то Она показала Хезер, как легко ограбить квартиры, соединенные шахтой. Для Нее легко, конечно же. Когда можешь усилием воли сделать так, что тебя никто и ничто не увидит, даже камеры наблюдения, грабить легче легкого. И не только грабить: Хезер казалось, что все, за что бы Она ни взялась, делается без каких-либо серьезных усилий с Ее стороны. Походя спасти девушку, умирающую в больнице? — Не стоит даже упоминания. Проникнуть на "Элизабет Дейн", где топчется пара десятков полицейских? — Да как нефиг делать. Разнести нахер загородный особняк и не попасться тем же самым полицейским? — Легко! Грабануть Музей естественной истории? — Плюнуть и растереть.   
Хезер не обладала такими талантами. Но с той ночи, когда Ее кровь вернула Хезер к жизни ("При чем тут кровь? — морщила нос Она. — Дело в витэ, а не в крови. Впрочем, для тебя разницы нет"), она чувствовала, как меняются ее тело и душа. "Ты теперь гуль, — объяснила Она, — будешь долго жить, не старея, сможешь кое-что из того, что я могу… Если будешь мне верной и не будешь делать глупости". Из объяснений Хезер мало что поняла, а сама мысль о том, что Ее можно предать, была просто ужасающей. Невозможной. Хезер была Ей не то что благодарна за подаренную жизнь — не могла нормально существовать без Нее. Хезер казалось, что когда Ее нет рядом, наступает удушливая плотная ночь, давящая, убивающая, отравленная. Что стоит слишком долго быть вдали от Нее — и наступит конец света. Как тогда, когда она валялась, забытая врачами, на кушетке в крохотной смотровой, а кровь все уходила и уходила из тела. А потом она услышала голос. И этот голос вернул ее к жизни. Иногда про себя Хезер называла Ее Меньшим Богом — никем, кроме Бога Она быть не могла, ничей больше голос не мог вернуть человека к жизни. Но Она точно не была Создателем. Господь точно не грабил чужие квартиры и не пил кровь, чтобы жить. И разумеется, не мог называть себя потомком Каина.   
Хезер старалась сделать все возможное, чтобы Меньшему Богу было проще на Земле. Разве не в этом задача апостолов? И разве гули при таких, как Она — не то же самое, что апостолы при Боге? Хезер никогда не была сильна в теологии, но предполагала, что дела обстоят именно так и не могут обстоять иначе. Меньший Бог всегда принимала ее скромную помощь: пару сотен баксов, порядок в доме, того мужчину, которого Хезер смогла соблазнить и затащить домой — а потом Она даже благодарила своего зверька. Делилась своей кровью, гладила по голове, легко прикасалась к щеке Хезер. И даже позаботилась, чтобы Хезер не пришлось после того мужчины корячиться с моющими средствами в ванной: крови почти не пролилось, лишь несколько капель, которые Хезер спокойно смыла водой. Сложнее было избавиться от трупа, но тут помогла та самая вентиляционная шахта и много цемента из соседнего магазинчика. Хорошо, что охранник в "Скайлайн" любит отвлечься от своих обязанностей, чтобы переспать в служебной каморке с какой-нибудь проституткой. И хорошо, что дом почти полностью пустует: шлюха с шестого этажа померла, Андерсон с пятого тоже, хозяйка квартиры на третьем этаже в постоянных разъездах, на втором никого, журналюга с первого пропал без вести. Хезер пару раз набиралась смелости и спрашивала Меньшего Бога, не случился ли с их квартирой и ими самими чего-то подобного, но Она только смеялась и отвечала, что они бессмертны, пока соблюдают правила.   
Но чем Хезер теперь могла порадовать Меньшего Бога? В деньгах Она не нуждалась с тех пор, как стала совладелицей клуба "Venus", порядок в квартире Хезер и так поддерживала, а тащить еще одного жаждущего халявного секса мужчину Хезер опасалась: один пропавший где-то в районе "Скайлайна" — это фигня, а вот два, да еще за короткий период, — уже кто-нибудь может заметить. Конечно, Меньший Бог справится с любыми проблемами, но не для того Хезер Ей служит, чтобы проблемы создавать!  
Хезер задумчиво прошлась по гостиной, рефлекторно смахнула пыль с сундука, в котором Она хранила все то, что должно быть под рукой: оружие, патроны, какие-то книжки, деньги. Вопрос, чем бы порадовать Ее, мучал Хезер все больше. Где взять еще оружия Хезер не знала, и не была уверена, что Меньшему Богу надо что-то новое: даже сейчас, уходя по своим ночным делам, Она взяла с собой только пистолет и нож, хотя в доме была пара винтовок. Книги? — но обычные человеческие издания Она может и сама купить на свой вкус, а что-то, связанное со специфическими умениями Детей Каина, вряд ли можно приобрести в газетном киоске на углу. Впрочем, была вещь, от которой, Хезер была уверена, Меньший Бог не откажется: хорошая броня. А то байкерская куртка из толстой кожи — это, конечно, хорошо, но, честно говоря, несерьезно. От пуль не спасет, а что в Нее иногда стреляли, Хезер знала точно. Значит, надо достать бронежилет. Нетривиальная задача для девушки, никак не связанной с криминальным миром. Особенно ночью. "Да и днем тоже, — поморщилась Хезер про себя, — пофиг же на время суток, если не знаешь, куда идти и что говорить".   
И все же бронежилет — это была отличная идея. Так Она будет защищенней. Ну и Хезер продемонстрирует, что ради Нее может сделать что-то клевое, что-то серьезное, а не просто бабло, отложенное на колледж, отдать или поманить самца обещанием секса.   
Хезер нахмурилась. Откуда нормальные люди могут взять экипировку военных или полицейских? Пусть даже сама Хезер уже не была "нормальным человеком", но общаться с другими-то придется именно в прошлой ипостаси. Юная студентка колледжа. Которая внезапно захотела бронежилет. Среди ночи. В центре Лос-Анджелеса, ага. "Какой невероятный бред", — поморщилась Хезер.   
Хезер раздраженно открыла сундук. Она сама не взялась бы объяснить, зачем это сделала: просто тело требовало не сидеть на месте. Иллюзия осмысленных действий. Такая же иллюзия, как и вся прошлая жизнь: от бездумного перебирания вещей решение не найдется, как не нашлось настоящего смысла жизни в прошлом. Книги, какая-то смазанная фотография, визитка, залитая кофе тетрадка… Хезер резко остановилась и уставилась на визитку. Саймон Миллиган, парапсихолог, ведущий программы "Haunted L.A.". Как она не подумала об этом раньше? Она же видела пару его передач: Миллиган и его группа искали всяческие необъяснимые явления, типа привидений, ведьм, демонов… Хезер похолодела. И вампиров. Они искали вампиров, Меньший Бог же рассказывала, и как только Хезер посмела забыть! Журналистишка действительно нашел какую-то вампиршу, точнее место ее обитания, и хотел один из выпусков посвятить этому заброшенному госпиталю. А потом пропал. Хезер видела в новостях объявление о поиске: "Если вы знаете что-то о местонахождении этого человека, сообщите за вознаграждение по номеру…". А еще, раз он был журналистом, то, конечно же, обладал связями среди самых разных людей. Ну не мог не обладать! А значит, в его квартире вполне могло остаться что-то, что поможет: записная книжка, или в компьютере что полезное. "Идиотка, — одернула Хезер себя, — даже если что найду, вряд ли он к именам делал пояснения. А мне от Биллов и Джонов толку не будет". Оставался один вариант: обратиться к той вампирше из госпиталя. Раз Меньший Бог с ней общалась, значит с ней можно договориться. И не просто договориться: Меньший Бог была очень рада, когда совершила сделку с той вампиршей. Не рассказывая деталей, Она только заметила, что полученная вещь ей очень, очень поможет. Хезер не знала, что с нее, обычного гуля, могут потребовать за помощь, но для того, чтобы сделать подарок Меньшему Богу, была готова на все.   
Она накинула куртку, запихнула в карман ключ-карту и двадцатку. Подумала, стоит ли брать оружие — в сундуке валялся револьвер 38-го калибра, но решила, что стрелять она все равно не умеет, так что толку не будет.   
Через полчаса Хезер стояла у забора госпиталя, задумчиво рассматривая табличку с оптимистичной надписью: "Не входить! Нарушители будут застрелены, выжившие будут застрелены повторно". Впрочем, ни вышек, ни будки охраны, ни даже паршивенького прожектора на территории не наблюдалось, поэтому Хезер, как она надеялась незаметно, нырнула в дырку в сетчатом заборе и прокралась ко входу. Дверь оказалась не заперта, а петли смазаны, так что редкие прохожие даже не обратили внимания на то, что кто-то проник в здание.   
В холле тускло горела аварийная лампа. Здесь пахло плесенью, ржавчиной и блевотой. Один коридор был перегорожен грудой старых ржавых кроватей, во втором, оканчивающемся тупиком, на полу виднелись капли крови и чего-то серого и липкого, ведущие в кабинет. В кабинете не было ничего неожиданного: разве что открытая вентиляционная шахта. Хезер не была уверена, правильно ли она определила назначение этой конструкции, но решила не забивать голову такими пустяками. В конце концов, шахта в "Скайлайне" выглядела почти так же, как эта. Еще раз оглядев холл и коридор, она поняла — другого пути внутрь госпиталя нет. Вздохнув, она полезла в вентиляцию.   
— Да что за проходной двор!  
Хезер вздрогнула. Голос, который она услышала, казалось, исходил ниоткуда. Неглубокое контральто, чем-то похожее на голос Меньшего Бога. Фраза была сказана тихо, но от души: не будь Хезер настороже, она, быть может, и не заметила бы этот голос.   
По вентиляции она перебралась в другую комнату, откуда смогла попасть в захламленный коридор, тот самый, что она видела из холла, перегороженный кроватями. Выбора пути не было — коридор оканчивался лестницей, а в кабинетах и палатах альтернатив не нашлось.   
Хезер чувствовала, что воздух вокруг становится холоднее, а обстановка — неуютнее. Казалось бы, она должна была уже совладать со страхом, но каждый шаг давался сложнее предыдущего. Следы крови стали встречаться все чаще, а на одной из дверей Хезер не без содрогания увидела нечто, похожее на куски мозга. Судя по запаху, не самого свежего.   
— Я видела ад, и сотворила себе приют в его глубинах. Уходи, покуда ты не стала одной из грещниц в этом аду.   
Хезер казалось, что этот голос прозвучал у нее прямо в голове. Впрочем, Меньший Бог тоже так умела, и Хезер решила, что она на верном пути. Хотя выбирать не приходилось: двигаться можно было только одним путем. Да, извилистым, то через кабинеты, то проползая в дырки в стенах, но все же это был четко обозначенный путь. Только один раз она растерялась: уже в подвале, в морге. Здесь было холодно, тихо фырчали холодильники, горел свет, не аварийный, обычные лампы накаливания, хотя Хезер не слышала генератора. Посреди пола зияла дыра, в которую Хезер могла видеть опорные сваи и землю. Больше всего хотелось плюнуть на все и уйти домой, в уютный "Скайлайн", там спокойно дождаться Ее… Хезер сжала зубы и прыгнула в темноту.   
Страх отпустил резко, рывком. Стало легче дышать, а вокруг как будто посветлело. В десятке шагов Хезер увидела еще одну пробоину в полу, который нынче приходился ей потолком. Подтянувшись, она оказалась у очередной дыры в очередной стене. "Могли бы и ремонт сделать! — с внезапным раздражением подумала она. — Что за идиотская квестовка по мотивам DnD?!"  
Когда она подняла голову и вгляделась в дыру, все жалобы на состояние больницы у нее исчезли.   
На секционном столе лежала девушка лет двадцати на вид. Хезер хорошо видела ее: черная шелковая рубашка, накинутая на сетчатую майку, джинсы, небрежное каре, с которого на пол стекали капли крови. Обычной крови, алой, такой же, что у самой Хезер.   
— Это Патти, — раздался голос у Хезер за спиной. То же неглубокое контральто, что она уже слышала. Отвечать она побоялась. — А от тебя странно пахнет. Как той, что ко мне приходила уже.   
— Я Хезер, — голос повиновался с трудом. Оборачиваться не хотелось. Хотелось сбежать. — Я гуль…  
— И что тебе надо в моей скромной обители?  
— Я… Я хотела спросить, не будете ли вы столь любезны, чтобы оказать мне крохотную услугу и…   
— Как много слов.   
Мимо Хезер неслышно прошла женщина в вечернем платье. Руки ее были крайне бледны и покрыты татуировками, волосы собраны в высокий хвост. Она остановилась перед секционным столом, частично заслоняя жертву на нем от взгляда Хезер.   
— Твоя хозяйка решила передать обещанное через тебя? — вампирша подняла руки и, как показалось Хезер, погрузила их в живот жертвы.   
— Н-нет, я пришла сама, — голос все еще не слушался.   
— Можешь звать меня Пишей.   
Хезер собралась с духом и выпалила:  
— Я хочу сделать подарок, — она на мгновение запнулась, — моей хозяйке. Хороший бронежилет. Самый лучший! Но не знаю, где его достать. Если бы вы могли мне помочь…   
Раздался странный хлюпающий звук. Через секунду Пиша бросила на пол что-то, напоминающее мышечный мешок. "Похоже, это желудок", — ужаснулась Хезер. Бежать было поздно и бессмысленно. К тому же она сомневалась, что сейчас в состоянии сдвинуться с места.   
Пиша обернулась, и Хезер поняла, что татуировки покрывают не только руки вампирши, но и ее лицо. Пиша смотрела на нее долго. Слишком долго, как показалось Хезер, чтобы принять простое решение, помочь ей или уложить на соседний с Патти секционный стол.   
— Я помогу тебе, — в конце концов произнесла Пиша. — Но в обмен на какую-нибудь услугу. То, что мне потребуется, тогда, когда я этого захочу.   
Хезер смогла только завороженно кивнуть в ответ и прошептать:  
— Я на все готова, чтобы ее обрадовать.   
— Это хорошо, — равнодушно ответила Пиша. — Сегодня я встречусь кое с кем… И озадачу его еще и твоей просьбой. Сейчас уходи. Вернешься завтра после полуночи.   
Хезер не помнила, как выбралась из больницы. Она опять ползла по вентиляции, перелезала через завалы. Но все это было гораздо лучше, чем общение с Пишей.  
На улице она смогла отдышаться и немного прийти в себя. В целом Хезер считала, что все прошло удачно. Пиша обещала помочь, ну а какую услугу она может попросить за бронежилет? Вряд ли что-то такое, с чем Хезер не справится. Ну а что касается Патти… Сложись судьба самой Хезер иначе, не встреть она Меньшего Бога, то тоже вполне могла стать чьим-нибудь обедом. Если бы все же не умерла в той паршивой больнице в Санта-Монике.   
* * *  
Она опять ушла. Как обычно, забежала домой на пару часов, вымыла голову, переоделась. Погладила Хезер по голове, чмокнула в щеку. Надела под джинсовую куртку бронежилет, проверила пистолет и нож. Позволила Хезер выпить Ее крови. Входя в лифт, мимолетно улыбнулась. Хезер осталась одна. Как обычно. Ей безумно хотелось отправиться туда, в ночь, вместе с Меньшим Богом. Но это было невозможно. Хезер не обижалась, она понимала: Меньший Бог просто не хотела подвергать своего верного зверька опасности.   
Надо было придумать что-то еще. Какой-нибудь подарок, знак любви и почитания. Что-то, что задержит Ее рядом с Хезер хотя бы на пару суток. Не может ведь быть такого, чтобы искренняя любовь Хезер не оказалась сильнее всех неотложных дел. Бронежилет Ей понравился, не зря ж Она ушла в нем, а не в косухе. Но этого было мало. Хезер чувствовала: Меньший Бог давала Хезер гораздо больше, чем сама Хезер могла Ей дать. А это было неправильно. Хезер знала: отношения возможны только тогда, когда двое вносят в них одинаковый вклад. Но одна только жизнь — подарок, за который никогда толком не расплатиться.   
На улице накрапывал дождь, и редкие прохожие прятались под зонтами.   
— Эй, красотка! — Хезер обернулась за задорный голос. К ней приближался незнакомый мужчина. В глаза бросалась его борода, доходившая почти до глаз и густые волосы на руках — почти до ногтей. Она сразу прозвала его про себя Лохматым. — Мне тут птичка на хвосте принесла, что тебе может прийтись по душе специальное предложение от отеля "Холлоубрук"!   
— Что? — Хезер несколько растерялась.   
Он наклонился к ее уху и почти интимно прошептал:  
— Одна татуированная дамочка сказала, что ты ищешь разное интересное, чтобы порадовать одну свою знакомую. У меня и моих приятелей хороший выбор оружия. В отеле.   
Хезер пожала плечами. Если Пиша рассказала о ней другим Детям Каина, значит, у нее были на это причины. Тем более, Меньший Бог говорила, что Пише она все интересующие ту вещи принесла, значит, у Пиши были причины отплатить за это добром. Правда, она пока ничего не сказала о требуемой услуге за бронежилет, просто отдала его, но Дети Каина бессмертны, а значит, Пише нет никакого резона требовать услугу сразу.   
— И сколько это будет стоить? — с собой у Хезер была всего лишь двадцатка, вряд ли такой суммы хватит для оплаты хорошей винтовки.   
— Можешь пока посмотреть и выбрать, ну забронировать типа, а именно купить позже. Ну там через часок, — Лохматый усмехнулся. — На больший срок мы оружие не бронируем.   
Хезер почти не заметила, как они дошли до отеля. Только отметила странное скопление полицейских машин у башни Вентру. Но это Лос-Анджелес, тут всякое может произойти, чему удивляться.   
Внутри отеля было пыльно и мрачно. Впрочем, капитальный ремонт вряд ли может выглядеть не как последствия взрыва. Когда они поднялись на пару этажей, Хезер заподозрила неладное: здесь все было слишком. Слишком много в коридорах было похожих на Детей Каина. Слишком плотоядно некоторые из них на нее смотрели. Слишком спокойными выглядели люди в темных комнатушках.   
В одной из комнат Лохматый придержал ее за плечо. Сказал, что они пришли. Хезер нервно оглянулась: кроме Лохматого здесь было трое мужчин и одно нечто, то ли волк, стоящий на задних лапах, то ли мифический снежный человек серо-бурого окраса. Комната была пуста, здесь не было ни намека на оружие — за исключением того, что было у присутствующих в руках и лапах. Пустой дверной проем, через который они пришли, остался за спиной.   
— Что происходит?! — истерически крикнула Хезер. Издевательский смех в ответ не оставил ей вариантов: она попалась, как последняя идиотка.   
— Трупоедка расплатилась полностью, — бросил Лохматый кому-то, стоящему в тени. — Сообщите Андрею, что все готово.   
Она шарахнулась в сторону и попыталась бежать, но кто-то схватил ее и оттащил к стене.   
— Заткнись, — прошипел Лохматый, — Просто заткнись.  
Хезер почувствовала, что больше не может кричать. Даже сипеть. Не слушался язык. Воздух не проталкивался сквозь глотку. Ей стало страшно, как не было страшно даже в клинике Санта-Моники. Там она просто умирала от потери крови. Сейчас она не знала, что с ней сделают и как это может отразиться на Меньшем Боге.   
Где-то в отдалении раздались пистолетные выстрелы. Хезер сразу поняла: это Она. Меньший Бог догадалась, что ее непутевый зверек в беде, и пришла на помощь, никак иначе. Лохматый резко ударил Хезер по ногам, и она упала на пол. Выстрелы были слышны все лучше, и Хезер, как в замедленной съемке, увидела, что Лохматый достает нож и замахивается. Она не могла ничего сделать, ни откатиться в сторону, ни крикнуть. Поэтому впервые с момента своей смерти в клинике Санта-Моники она молилась Ему. Старшему Богу.   
_Сделай так, чтобы Она успела, Господи. Она же всегда успевает._


End file.
